To The Other Side A Bleach Fan Fiction
by AliceCullenIsMyAlter-Ego
Summary: This is a fan fic about a girl and her friends who meet the soul reapers of Bleach and they train them in the soul society and a whole different things happen, but you'll have to read it to find out! So, please enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

To The Other Side- A Bleach Fan Fiction

Once upon a time, there was a 18 year old girl named Renne Hunt, (which is me!) Renne could see ghosts ever since she was born. Then, one day, a soul reaper came!

I went up to it and stared. Then, I asked, "Who are you?"

The soul reaper suddenly asked in surprise, "You can see me?! But how?!"

I explained that she could see ghosts since birth. The soul reaper explained that his name was Kisuke Urahara, Captain of 12th company and the Founder and The First Chief of the Department of Research and Development of the soul society. He sounded very proud! He then explained that if I could see soul reapers, I would have to become one.

I asked, "Huh?"

"Every night, you will go to the soul society! Take one of these pills before you go to bed and you'll be fine!" Kisuke explained, joyfully that he would have another friend. "Now, I must go! I only came here to fight a Hollow! Now Goodnight!" He said, two fingered saluted me, and ran off into the night.

I had noticed that he had left the pills on her nightstand. I glared at them and wondered if it had just been a dream. I then pinched herself and quickly found out that it wasn't. I decided to take the first pill tomorrow.

The Next Day...

"Hey guys!" I said, walking up to her crazy friends! "Do you guys believe in ghosts?" I couriously asked them. Did I tell you I don't have any family at all? Well anywho, remember that! Only four of my friends believed in them. Shelia, Rachelle, Ally, and Kaily were the ones who believed in them. I told them my story and they had the same experience, except from different soul reapers.

Rachelle's soul reaper was Rukia Kuchiki. Shelia got introduced by Yoruichi Shionion. Ally got introduced by Rangiku Matsumoto. Kaily got discovered by Renji Abarai. And, of course, i got discovered by Kisuke Urahara! Rangiku told Ally that she will train her. When she goes to the soul society, she will go directly to where Rangiku is. So we figured that meant the same thing for us.

I thought, "Maybe we can train together!" I doubt it though. So, all we have to do tonight is take the pill, go to the soul society, and find Kisuke. Wait... How will I find Kisuke?! Will I know where he's at?! Ahh!!! This is all soo confuseable! What will I do?!

After School...

I went to my house. My house is an abondoned Opera House! (Pretty cool, huh?) I don't have to pay mortage or rent because nobody knows I live here! I checked that nothing had been stolen or nobody came in.

I thought, "Why do I always do this?! It's not like anyone's gonna come in! Everyone's too afraid!"

I went to the kitchen and dropped my backpack on the rusty floor. I decided to do my homework.

Suddenly, I heard something! I screamed! It was Ally and Kaily!

"Oh crap!" I whispered and ran. They were carrying flashlights.

They asked, "Who's there?!"

I answered, "Me," very quietly.

"Who?" They asked demanding.

I stood up. "Me, Renne." I answered fearlessly.

"Renne? What?! You out of all people live here? Wow! This place is ancient, awesome, and beautiful!" Kaily said gleefully.

"I totally agree! Renne, where's your mom and dad?" asked Ally coriously.

"Um... Did I ever tell you that i'm an orphan?" I asked them.

"What?" They paused for about 10 seconds, just staring at me.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EVER SINCE I'VE KNOWN YOU, YOU'VE BEEN LIVING HERE?!?!?!" Yelled Kaily in amazement and shock.

"Yep." I simply replied.

"You could've lived with someone else, couldn't you?" Ally asked concered.

"No... I'm an orphan... I have no family. So I decided to live here! It's not that bad. It's cool living here. It's home to me." I casually explained.

"Ok... Do you have anything to eat?" asked Kaily.

"Of course I do! You don't think I'd go hungry, would you?" I asked her suspisiously.

"True!" Kaily stated.

"Now, go before your mom and dad try to go looking for you!" I yelled. Ally and Kaily are twins.

"Renne!" The yelled in unison.

"What?" I simply asked.

"Will we see you tonight in the soul society?" They asked in unison again.

"I don't know, but I'll be there!" I yelled to them.

"Ok, well, see ya!" They yelled back.

"Bye, and don't tell anyone I live here or I'll come and kill you both!" I yelled eagerly at them.

"Yes maam..." They yelled frightened.

That night...

I went to my bedroom. My bedroom has red and black spots on the walls, Posters everywhere, my laptop, my red nightstand, my window, (Which Kisuke went threw!) my closet, and 3 small dressers, and of course, my bed! My bedroom used to be a ballet practice room! I'm pretty rich, actually! My parents left me over a million dollars... so... anywho!

I stared at the pills. They looked like just regular pills. I took one and quickly fell asleep!


	2. Chapter 2

To The Other Side- A Bleach Fan Fiction, Ch 2!

I hit my butt on the ground. I looked up and I knew who It was. It was Kisuke! I moaned.

"Hey! You're here! Excellent!" He said happily.

"Oww..." I said painfully.

"Now, get up! You must train with me now!" Kisuke said gleefully.

"Ok!" I replied.

"I don't think I got your name and age!" Declared Kisuke.

"Oh! I'm Renne Marie Hunt and i'm 18!" I said obideantly.

Suddenly, a person was flying to the ground, fast, screaming. It was Shelia!

I wondered, "What's she doing here? Isn't she suppossed to be training with Yoruichi?"

"Why hello there, new soul reaper! Do you happen to be Shelia?" Kisuke asked, greeting Shelia.

"Yes... who are you?" asked Shelia.

"Well, I'm Kisuke Urahara! Yoruichi's best friend!" Kisuke explained, proudly.

"Ok..." Shelia said.

She looked at me, blankly at first. I could tell she was kinda spacing. Then she realized it was me.

"Renne!" She yelled, ran to me, and gave me a huge hug!

"What are you doing here?!" I asked her couriously.

She shot the same question back at me.

"Kisuke's my um..." I began to say, but Kisuke chimbed in and said, "Trainer!"

"Yeah! Shouldn't Yoruichi be here?" I asked him in wonderment.

"Yes, she will be here! Don't worry, Shelia! Your other trainer will be here shortly!" Kisuke said encouragingly.

"You mean i'm gonna train with Shelia?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes! Me and Yoruichi will be your trainers!" He exclaimed.

"Yay!" We both said, jumping up and down.

"Calm down! Please." Kisuke said kindly.

"But, we're friends!" We exclaimed.

"Oh." Kisuke replied.

I saw a spark of a flash across the feild. The spark kept coming closer and closer and closer.

"Hello!" I heard a voice say.

I whirled around.

"Yoruichi! Hey, you finally made it!" Kisuke said joyfully.

"Who's this?" asked Yoruichi, referring to me.

"I'm Renne Marie Hunt, Shelia's friend and Kisuke is gonna train me. Oh, and also you." I explained.

"Oh! So, you're the other one! Ok! My name's Yoruichi!" Yoruichi said happily.

"Hi!" I said back and smiled.

"Ok, let's get started!" Said Kisuke happily.


	3. Chapter 3

To The Other Side- A Bleach Fan Fiction, Ch. 3!

Meanwhile...

"Rachelle? Ally? Why are you here? Aren't you suppossed to be somewhere else?" Kailey asked surprised to see them there.

"IDK! We did what we were suppossed to! Now what?" Rachelle asked Kailey anxiously.

"Well, well, well... we've been expecting you!" They heard a voice say.

They turned around. It was their trainers! Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Abarai!

"Looks like you guys actually showed up!" Renji said, surprisingly.

"Of course we did, you loser!" Kailey exclaimed at Renji, ashamed to think that they wouldn't be up for the task.

"Hey! That's not how you talk to your trainer!" Renji shot back angrily at Kailey.

Rukia giggled and whispered to Rangiku, "I like her already."

"Hey! Both of you! You're setting bad soul reaper behavior! Now stop it, before I call Kisuke!" Rangiku yelled at Rukia and Renji angrily.

"Oo!" Renji said sarcasticly and stated, "Using Kisuke as a threat is like an invite! Gosh, him and Yoruichi would just come over here and laugh."

Rangiku glared at him, but then she considered, "Hm... I guess It would be ok to invite them to ask them to help train our people with their people. Quickly, Renji, get a hell butterfly to send the invite!"

"Yes maam!" Renji said, saluted her, and ran off to get the hell butterfly.

"Well then. When Renji comes back with Kisuke and Yoruichi and the others, we'll all start training!" Rangiku explained to them.

"Allright." Rachelle replied excitedly.

"What exactly do you have to do to be a soul reaper?" asked Kailey couriously.

"Yeah!" Ally added.

"You'll find out when we start." Rangiku responed simply.

"You called?" asked a voice that was nice and friendly.

"Kisuke!" Rangiku yelled.

"Yes, It is I! Kisuke Urahara!" Kisuke said, while greeting the others.

"Hey guys." Yoruichi said to them and waved.

"Hi, Yoruichi." They all responded simply and kindly.

"I want you guys to introduce your students to ours. Then, we will introduce our students to yours!" eclaimed Kisuke excitedly.

"Sounds fair." Rukia said and agreed.

"Ah yes. I'll introduce my student to yours first." Kisuke said and Renne stepped up beside Kisuke shyly.

"This is Renne. I have a very strong feeling that she will learn fast and be the idle soul reaper, even if she was a human before. I sensed her spirit energy. That's how I found her." explained Kisuke seriously.

"Renne!!!" Ally, Kailey, and Rachelle cried. They ran up to her and they all squeezed her tightly.

"Can't... Breathe!" exclaimed Renne.

"Ahh! We'll let go so you won't die!" Ally exclaimed kindly.

"I can't believe that you're here!" Kailey yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, me either!" agreed Renne.

"So I guess you guys are all friends?" suggested Rukia.

"Yes! We're all best friends!" Renne responded.

"Shelia! We see you!" They screamed and gave the same welcome to her as they did Renne.

"Well... I guess they're all excited about this." Said Kisuke to the others.

"I guess!" Rukia agreed.

"Well, should we let them talk for a while?" suggested Renji.

"Duh! They're girls!" Yoruichi declared, like that was the dumbest question in the world. Renji glared at Yoruichi, but the cat deamon stuck her tongue ot at him.

"Anyway... We need to compare our students!" stated Rangiku.

"Allright! Down to business!" agreed Kisuke.

Rangiku explained, "My student is Ally. She's the one in the cat PJ's. She is honest and organized. She looks small, but her spirit energy was very strong! I just hope I'll teach her how to control that energy more than anything else!"

Then, Renji did his little speech. "My student is Kailey. I feel that she can be stubburn and mean, but for reasons. She seems that she always has something or someone on her mind. She loves her people soo much that she'll do anything to save them. It seems to me that she has 2 sides. She's very strong and quick."

"What PJ's is she in?" wondered Yoruichi.

"Uh... the hot pink ones." Renji answered plainly.

"Oh." she said back.

"My student is Rachelle. Rachelle is very complicated. She's random, but I think she knows what's about to happen. She's the one in the bear PJ's. She's already has her soul reaper powers controlled, but she doesn't know that she's a soul reaper. She wasn't formally a human. She's full soul reaper. She's had 6 past lives. What she needs to know is her past and her powers." Explained Rukia, quite seriously. "I'm looking quite forward to training her." Rukia said and smiled.

"She is quite a strange one, I can tell by her energy." Yoruichi agreed with Rukia. Rukia nodded.

"Well, that leaves me! My student is Shelia. She has 13 family members here in the soul society. She loves her people so much and she can't stand to let someone go away or disappear from her life. She loves it just the way it is. 2 things she really needs to know. Her powers and how to deal with all this stuff. She's the one in the dog PJ's." Yoruichi explained and stretched her legs out.

"Hm... this sure is strange. They're all uniquely powerfula and different, but yet, they're all best friends. Did you guys know that Renne has 2 sisters?" asked Kisuke educatedly.

"Huh?! What?! Who?!" They all demanded.

"Her sisters are the Anachos." Kisuke simply stated.

"Interesting..." pondered Rukia.

"Very..." agreed Renji.

"Don't worry! I'll keep a close eye on all of em!" Kisuke said happily.

The girls were having fun. They all remembered when they were little soul reapers and called them to get training.


End file.
